The present disclosure relates to a rotor for a rotary electric machine and a manufacturing method.
There is known a technique for a rotor for an interior permanent magnet motor that includes a permanent magnet inserted into a magnet insertion hole formed in a rotor core and secured using an adhesive. In the rotor, a groove is formed in the inner surface of the magnet insertion hole and/or the surface of the permanent magnet so as to extend in the axial direction of the rotor core. The groove can be engageable with a narrow streak member that guide insertion of the permanent magnet when the permanent magnet is inserted into the magnet insertion hole (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-60836, for example).